


In the Supply Closet

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Closet Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little less romantic than Dean would have first imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

> For animecheetah11 at Tumblr for Christmas.

In romcoms and dramas, sex in a closet was always portrayed as romantic and sexy, especially with the thrill that came with possibly being discovered at any moment. 

Right now, Dean was not feeling any of it. 

'What the fuck is that in my back?' he hissed, groping around for the offending object. 

'Can't you just relax?' Gabriel said exasperatedly. 

This was not going how Dean had imagined it. He'd had a crush on his superior for ages, and his fantasies had been filled with private trysts in closets and stolen kisses in elevators. The stolen kissed were good enough, but the tryst was simply not working. 

'This is a lot more uncomfortable than I thought it'd be,' he muttered. 

'It's a supply closet, what did you expect?'

Dean couldn't even see Gabriel. 

'Look, if it's really bothering you, you can lean against the door,' Gabriel said. Dean felt his warm hands coming up to Dean's neck, and he relaxed a little. 

'Yeah, could you give me a hand with that?'

Next moment, he was slammed against the door, the handle poking coldly against his side, but Gabriel's hot mouth was against his own, so he didn't quite mind all that much. Gabriel kissed like a god, a faint taste of chocolate in his mouth, and Dean couldn't get his hands everywhere fast enough. He settled for holding Gabriel's back, somehow still shy to reach lower. 

'You fucking tease,' Gabriel growled. 'C'mon, don't keep me waiting.'

Gabriel was barely restraining himself from rutting against Dean's leg as it was. Dean was nearly painfully hard himself, but he could wait a few more minutes in favour of Gabriel. He undid Gabriel's belt with one hand, and Gabriel paused in the act of marking Dean's neck to let out a hiss of breath. 

'Okay?' Dean couldn't help asking. 

'I'm fine,' Gabriel breathed, then went back to worrying Dean's collarbone so abruptly, Dean let out a whimper, gripping Gabriel's waist to steady himself. 

Then he took Gabriel in hand, and it gratified him greatly to know that the sounds Gabriel was making were all due to him. 

'Thought we were supposed to keep quiet,' Dean whispered, running his thumb along Gabriel's length, as if to prove a point. 

'Screw them,' Gabriel panted, bucking into Dean's hand desperately. 

'No,' Dean answered, a thrill running up his spine, even as he said it, 'just me.'

'Yeah, just you,' Gabriel murmured. 'No one but you.' He hardly knew what he was saying anymore, losing himself in the rush and excitement Dean's hand was bringing him, and finally he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck to muffle a cry as he came. 

Dean's hand came up to tangle itself in Gabriel's hair, while he raised the other to lick the cum off it. 

'Are you trying to get another round out of me?!' Gabriel demanded. 'I wish I could see you...'

'I haven't even got off yet and you want another round?' Dean snorted. 

'Oh right.' Without further ado, Gabriel went down on his knees and took Dean in his mouth. 

It was no secret that Gabriel loved sweets. It had been a source of great frustration for Dean once, to see the attention Gabriel would lavish on a single lollipop. Now Dean was very glad for all those sweets. 

'Holy fuck,' Dean gasped, struggling not to thrust into Gabriel's mouth. 'How do you even learn to do that?'

Gabriel said nothing, but Dean was sure that if he could see those amber eyes, he would find them shining with mischief. 

Dean couldn't last long, the way Gabriel was tonguing him, and when there was no sign of protest to Dean's twitching hips, Dean thrust into him again and again until he unwound, only just keeping back a shout. 

Only half a moment later, Gabriel straightened and kissed him again. The lingering taste of chocolate was still there, but this time mingled with the taste of Dean's cum. Gabriel kissed Dean until Dean was dizzy with lack of oxygen and Gabriel's clever tongue. 

'Next time, we'll get to a bed,' Gabriel promised, and Dean would have laughed if he could. No argument there.


End file.
